To Catch a Duck Retold
by KidHeart4
Summary: My first fan-fiction retold once again. I think this time I have it perfect and it fits my new writing style much better. Duke and Lis go through the event that became their signature adventure and memory together.


To Catch A Duck

My Version

By: KidHeart4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, or any of it's characters. They are owned by Disney, along with this episode. However, I do own Lis, and a few of the scenes and quotes are imagined from me. This is my favorite fanfiction that I have been able to write. It was the first one I ever posted, and now I have finally been able to write it with more detail and no errors! ^.^ I hope those of you who read this will enjoy it. Please review, I really want to know what you think of it!

This is now my third time returning to this story.

~Told By Duke and Lis ~

It was just over ten years ago...

I was sitting with Duke on our soft cushioned couch in our room the night before. He had been strangely quiet as he looked over his saber; examining it solemnly. I sat close beside him, watching him with concern.

"You alright Duke?" I finally asked, pulling away from my drawing I had been sketching.

"Yeah, jus' thinkin' 'bout somethin'sweetheart," he said in his smooth Brooklyn accent.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I pused gently.

Duke shrugged as he rested his saber on his left shoulder.

"I don't know sweetheart. We've been here for about a year, but I still feel like I have ta prove myself time an' time again ta everyone. It may jus' be me, but I'm not sure," he muttered more to himself than to me.

"Duke, you've been a moral center from the start here on Earth." I reminded him.

He gave a slight smile at this. Yet it soon faded while he gave a distant expression to the wall on the other side of the room.

"I know you that you know I was a thief back on Puck World, an' I know you gave me your trust from the start. Yet sometimes I wonder what would happen if ya knew more about my past," he said looking at me.

He looked as though he were ashamed of himself now as he wrapped his arms around himself. As though trying to stay warm. His expression saddening while he lowered his head to face the floor.

"Lis, if ya did know more about my past, would ya leave me?"

"Of course not Duke!" I reassured him as I wrapped my arms around him quickly, "I will always trust you no matter what! I know who you are now. I know you changed."

Duke seemed to sink a little deeper into my hold around him as he spoke softly, "Thanks Lis."

I only smiled as I held him tighter.

Just then Drake One's alarm shattered the calm and quiet. Duke and I hastily got to our feet as we ran out to join the others in the Migrator.

Soon we were all at a museum, where we found mud tracks through the halls, starting from the outside. Duke shook his head as though disappointed in some we quietly entered the building, soon finding Siege and Wraith in the lower level of a darkened room. While we stood at the top of a wooden railed stair well.

"I fear the ducks will be here any moment. If we hadn't tripped every alarm in the building breaking in-" Wraith said nervously.

"If you'd set the stupid teleporter to bring us inside, instead of smacking into that mud puddle!" Siege argued.

Then the two stuck their tongues out at each other.

After, Siege looked at the glistening red ruby in his hand, "Oh yeah, she's the real thing alright."

That's when Wildwing shot a puck at Siege's hand, knocking the gem away from his grip.

"Kind of gaudy for your taste isn't it Siege?" Our leader jested slightly.

The two looked up at us startled.

"Heh, looks like they're muscling in on your old racket Duke," Mallory laughed as she nudged his arm while he stiffened a little.

I looked up at him briefly with a reassuring smile; but it didn't seem to help.

Suddenly the two over grown lizards started shooting red lasers and fireballs at us. We dodged them easily. Then everyone, but Duke and me, started shooting back at them.

Duke eluded one red shot's path while he shot a grappling hook at the ceiling. Then I shot one blast aimed at Duke, stopping it in mid air while he pulled on the rope to make sure it was secure. Afterwards he swooped down to the lower level, grabbed the ruby before Siege could as he summersaulted through the air, and landed perfectly on the ground of the lower level. Though while he put the jewel in his shirt pocket, he didn't notice Siege about to jump at him.

"DUKE, LOOK OUT!" I called down to him.

Duke looked up just in time to see Siege jumping at him. He tackled Duke forcing him to fall on his back; but he pushed the orange and brown lizard off of himself. Then he jumped back up with ease.

By now I had jumped down to the lower level from the railing above and had run over to Duke to see if he were alright. Luckily he hadn't been hurt. Then Duke turned towards Siege and Wraith while he drew his saber. The rest of the team had used the stairs and were aiming their puck-blasters at the two. Though just as we had tried to catch them, they teleported back to the raptor.

"Ah, missed 'em again!" Mallory said in frustration.

Wildwing turned towards the other jewels on a stand beside him as he pondered aloud, "I wonder how many of these jewels they were planning on taking?"

"Apparently one is enough," Mallory answered as she turned to Duke with an outstretched hand, "for some people."

Duke glared at her as he retrieved the ruby from his shirt front, "I was tryin' ta keep those over stuffed iguanas from gettin' it!"

"Yeah right," Mallory retorted coldly as she took the gem and put it back on it's stand.

"Alright Mallory, ease off," Wildwing warned.

Then while Wildwing, Mallory, and Nosedive walked away, I rested a hand on Duke's shoulder. Sensing an uneasy feeling washing over him.

"I told ya," he muttered.

"I still trust you Duke," I told him sincerely.

He gave me a half smile as he wrapped an arm around the back of my neck and shoulders. Bringing me closer to him as we walked back to the Migrator.

"Thanks Lis..."

When we returned to the Pond we all headed to the main room to talk with Tanya and Grin. I sat in a chair close to my two brothers, with Wildwing standing closest to me. Dive stood beside his brother while leaning against Drake One's control board. Mallory confronted Duke, Grin stood beside my husband, annd Tanya sat in the other desk chair. Duke stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The last person to be handling jewels is a former thief!" Mallory told everyone harshly, mainly Duke.

I immediately got up and stood at my husband's side to support him.

"We gain by what we leave behind," Grin said in Duke's defense.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Duke's outlaw days are over," he answered while patting Duke's shoulder, "right?"

"Yeah, not accordin' ta some people," Duke replied with a glance towards Mallory.

Mallory glared at him. While I rested a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Well if this whole show's goin' ta be about Duke, I'm jus' gonna check in with my comic books," Dive said as he started to walk away.

Yet Wildwing pulled him back by the arm, scolding him, "Not so fast baby brother, we've got work to do."

Then Wildwing turned to Tanya, "What would Dragonus want with the world's biggest ruby?"

"Gems are used as focusing devices for rays," she pointed out.

"But what kind of ray? That's what worries me," our leader said.

Duke:

Relieved that some of the attention was taken off of me, I headed to my room unnoticed. At least I thought no one had noticed. Though I was proven wrong when I heard someone following me. I turned on my heel to expectedly find my wife standing before me. She looked a little startled by my sudden motion; but she quickly gathered herself and smiled lightly at me.

"Are you alright Duke?" She asked me.

I almost turned away from her in frustration; but she seemed to know what I was thinking, for she grabbed a hold of my arm. I looked back down at her to find a pleading expression in her sapphire blue, forest green, and golden yellow eyes. My temper softened a little as I gazed down at her. Knowing that I couldn't be angry with her. She hadn't done anything wrong at all. Lis just wanted to make sure that I was alright.

"Lis, I jus' need ta get away from everyone," I told her quietly.

She then withdrew her hands. A hurt look spreading over her. I was confused for only a second.

"Aw sweetheart," I sighed as I took her in my arms, "I didn't mean you."

I then released her and said to her with a kind smile, "Do ya want ta go out somewhere with me'? Maybe that'll help me feel better."

She nodded in agreement.

So her and I changed into formal clothing. While I was dressed in my black tuxedo, I turned to see Lis dressed in a burgundy evening gown. It had a turtleneck collar and the sleeves reached to her wrists; and her hair was pulled up with a black ribbon. I was struck speechless. She was gorgeous, and my jaw nearly dropped.

"Duke, what's wrong?" She asked me worriedly when I didn't say anything.

A smile came over me as I walked over to her. Swiftly taking her hand long enough to kiss her delicate fingers softly. Then I released her in time to watch her blush.

"There's nothin' wrong my Angel," I assured her, "I jus' want ta let ya know how beautiful ya are."

Then I offered her an arm to escort her to our car. She accepted my gesture, hugging my arm with her head resting against my shoulder.

I brought her to a romantic atmosphered restaurant and we ate our food. Then we were silent for a while. Even though we were away from the team, I still felt uneasy and frustrated.

Just then I felt her hand grasp mine. Gently holding it in her warm touch. Her concerned eyes watching me as I looked at her hand. The white of her hand over the charcoal gray of my own. Seeing how different her and I seemed to be. Knowing that there were other couples starring at us with a variety of feelings from confusion to uncertainty.

Yet when I finally gazed back at her, I knew she didn't notice them. She didn't see anything wrong with us being together at all. As she had always been when it came to the team and myself.

"Duke, please don't think about them right now. The team will learn to trust you soon. Just give them time," she assured me.

I sighed, "it's not that easy Lis. I've done so many terrible things in my life; sometimes I wonder if I have changed at all."

"You have changed Duke, I know you have," she told me.

"How do ya know when we've only been together for a few months? Ya don't even know who I used ta be," I argued in a harsh tone.

Yet Lis didn't withdraw her hand. She only looked at me. I immediately felt regret for what I had just said to her. I could see a hint of frustration and hurt in her eyes, but she seemed to shake it away as she took a deep breath and held my hand tighter. For a moment she didn't seem like the young lady I had known for all these months.

"I do know you Duke," she said in a brave and firm tone, "and I know that you were a great thief before we met. I don't know why you changed, but you did. And even if you were still a thief, I would still love you. You always worry about whether I trust you, but for once can you trust me and how I feel for you?"

I nodded slowly, speechless from her words. Then as her expression softened I felt myself wanting to tell her something. Something I had kept from her ever since we had met. Something I had wanted to tell her then, but had been so afraid for some reason. Even though we had been married for two months now.

"I wanted to meet you," I heard myself say to her, shaky for the first time in years as I spoke, "I wanted you to see me as something other than a thief, maybe a hero even."

"What are you talking about Duke?"

"Back on Puck World, when Dragonus attacked our home I stood up for my home planet instinctively at first. Yet why I changed was something a bit more," I told her, looking at her nervously, "I wanted to meet you."

"Meet me? How could you have wanted to meet someone you didn't know existed?" She asked me.

I looked at her hand as I closed mine around hers as I echoed, "Let her go."

"Duke?" She asked again as I noticed something sparking in her eyes.

"It was me sweetheart, back on Puck World," I finally answered her, "when you first came to our world I saw you wanderin' around. That night some thugs grabbed ya. You fought back, but they knocked you out and you hit your head on the ground. I think that's when ya lost your memories."

I felt a wave of guilt causing me to shudder for a moment when I realized that. If I had approached her sooner that night perhaps she would still remember everything.

"I scared them off, but you were already hurt. At the time I was a wanted criminal, so I couldn't bring you to a hospital. I dressed your wounds and brought ya ta Wildwing and Nosedive's house, hopin' they would be able to help you. Granted I didn't know who would be in the home at the time, but I hoped you would be safe. Luckily I found the right house."

"Duke...?"

"A while later I ended up in the neighborhood one night an' I saw you with your new family. That's when things felt different. When I saw you smilin' an' laughin' I was so relieved ta see you were okay. I wasn't sure why I was even there that night, but I know now that I had been worried about you all that time. I wanted ta know that you were alive and safe."

"All this time," she said quietly, taking everything in as I looked away nervously.

"I'm sorry. I wanted ta tell ya sweetheart. When we finally met I wanted ta tell ya the truth. But I wanted ya ta know me as who I was becoming before you knew about my life as a thief. I know it was stupid now."

"All this time, and you were my hero from the start?" She questioned as she stood up.

Lis:

I watched as Duke looked away, still nervous some how as I walked over to him. As I went to rest my hands upon his shoulders I felt something stirring in the back of my mind. I paused as I saw flashes from that night, as though it were rushing back. I remembered being grabbed, and suddenly as I heard his voice now "Lis?" I heard his voice from then. Though the rest from before then was still shrowded in darkness to me, that night was finally clear.

"I'm sorry Lis," I heard him say again.

At last I looked at him as I reached for his hands, pulling him to his feet and to one of the balconies of the restuarants.

"Lis?" Duke asked as I looked up at him.

I then smiled as I hugged him, "I finally remember. I remember your voice, I remember seeing you standing in the shadows that night. Your saber gleamed in the dark. I remember Duke."

I felt him wrapping his strong arms around me. Then he said gently to me, "When I saved ya that night I felt somethin' stirrin' in me. I thought jus' maybe I could be a hero instead of a thief to at least one person. When the resistance was formed I knew I was going to meet you finally, an' I wanted ta prove I had changed."

He then placed a warm hand beneath my chin, and I looked up at him as he did.

"I always felt safe with you, I knew there was something about you I felt connected to somehow," I told him softly, "You could have told me when we met though."

"I know sweetheart, I should have. I didn't know we would end up livin' together, let alone falling in love with one another."

Duke:

Then suddenly, as though her memories returning had overwhelmed her a little I felt her shaking slightly in my arms. I knew in an instant that she was crying, though not from pain or sorrow that I could tell

"Ya know it breaks my heart when you cry sweetheart," I said gently as I held her.

"I'm just happy. You were there from the start. I love you so much Duke."

My heart filled with warmth when she whispered those words.

Lis:

After a late night out we returned home and contently fell asleep in one another's arms.

The next morning we had an early practice. So I sat on one of the benches while watching the team. Duke was quiet the whole time, and I hoped that he was okay.

Suddenly Nosedive's com went off and he answered loudly, "Mighty Ducks, we take a knockin' an' keep rockin'! You've got the Dive live!"

"It's Kleghorn, you remember the ruby those lizards tried to steal?" The voice on the other end replied.

"Yeah, yeah, so?" Nosedive questioned.

"Someone stole it, last night!" The officer yelled.

Dive covered the communicator, "Ooh, those creep-a-sore-eye didn't wait long to come back did they?!"

"Unless it wasn't the creep-a-sore-eye," Mallory thought out loud, and then she confronted Duke, "You weren't here last night Duke!"

By now I had skated over to them, hearing the bickering between the two.

"Yeah, an' neither was most of Anaheim, ya gonna accuse them too?!" Duke yelled.

"Hey, no one's accusing you okay?" Wildwing snapped.

Then our leader hesitated before asking Duke, "But, just for the record, where were ya?"

Duke looked over his shoulder at Wildwing, glairing at him while he answered bitterly, "Out."

With that Duke skated towards the locker the room while I followed. Once I entered the room, I found Duke throwing his gear into his locker; half out of his hockey uniform from the waist up. He was frustrated and upset.

"Duke?" I asked softly, a little frightened.

Startled, he looked at me. He then sat down on the bench, trying to calm himself.

He looked up at me while speaking my name in a rough and hurt tone, "Lis?"

I then walked over to him, once again rubbing the back of his neck and shoulders gently.

"Why do you believe me when no one else does? Or are ya jus' doin' this 'cause you're my wife?"

"I trust you, Duke; and I was with you all night."

"I could have stolen it while you were sleepin'."

"But I know you didn't," I told him as I sat on the bench beside him and had him look at me, "I believe you Duke."

Duke smiled as he hugged me, "Thank you Lis."

Soon we met Kleghorn at the museum. Wildwing was examining a huge cut out hole in the wooden door that lead to the ruby. I stood beside my husband, hoping they wouldn't blame him again.

"Who is this guy, a sushi chief?" Kleghorn questioned.

"Definitely done with a blade," Wildwing stated as he stood up.

The room we were in was red with a few portraits on the walls, and a small table was behind us.

"Like a sword," Mallory pointed out while glancing at Duke and his saber.

"Oh unbelievable," Duke muttered as he walked away.

I followed him worriedly, until he stopped suddenly. His gaze falling upon a single tan feather.

"Duke?" I asked while watching him pick it up with the tip of his saber.

Then he walked over to the others, interrupting their conversation, "I know who did this."

The others turned to him as he continued, "I found this on the floor; it belongs to Falcone!"

"Uh, who?" Dive asked in confusion.

"He was in the motta I ran on Puck World, The Brotherhood Of The Blade!" Duke explained while gesturing towards the door, "That's just his style!"

"Yeah, but if he's on Puck World-"

"Dragonus must have brought 'em here!" Duke interrupted Mallory.

"Then let's get this bird to tell us what old lizard lips is up to!" Nosedive blurted out.

"Falcone? No, he'll never talk," Duke laughed with his hands on his hips and shaking his head, "There's only one way to get to him."

On the way home, I quietly asked Duke about the Brotherhood and Falcone.

Duke:

I was startled at first, but I saw her genuine curiosity. She just wanted to know more about my past.

"I was the leader of our gang," I told her when we were safe in our bedroom, "since I was about your age. Though before I became leader, Falcone was my best friend; but that changed once we became rivals for leadership. It was dangerous around him, and he tried to kill me several times."

"That's why you have all your scars," she realized quietly.

I nodded.

Then she looked at me. We were sitting on the sofa while I thought of a plan.

That's when she gently brushed her fingers over my right cheek. Barely touching the patch over my eye.

"Falcone...he did this to you...?" she said softly.

"Yes sweetheart," I answered calmly.

Normally I was very defensive when talking about my past. Yet after seeing how she had been the night before, I felt comfortable with telling her now. That's when I realized that tonight, when I went after Falcone, I wanted her there beside me. Right now she truly was the only one who trusted me.

"Lis, I need your help tonight," I told her, "will you come with me?"

She gently kissed me right beside my eye-patch before answering, "Of course Duke."

With that I got up to find something in the closet, pulling out a package. Then I handed it to my wife, "This is for you sweetheart."

Lis:

I lifted the lid to find a burgundy and black bodysuit.

"I had that made for ya in case you an' I ever did solo missions," he told me.

I was quiet after he said that.

"Do ya not like it?" He asked.

"I was just thinking of what you told me last night. About how you saved my life. That's how you knew me and that we would be partners."

Duke's smile returned. Then he got up again, as though he suddenly remembered something.

"Duke, are you okay?" I enquired with concern as I got dressed.

He then began rummaging through his nightstand drawer. Until he finally pulled out something. Then he walked up behind me as he placed a necklaced around my neck as he clasped a gold chain together. I looked down to find a sapphire heart resting gently over my chest.

I looked up at him bewildered.

"This was a treasure I stole on a very dangerous night," he explained, resting a hand close to his eyepatch, "Yet I had heard the ladies in my gang mention how romantic it would be to have it given to them by who they cared for. At the time I didn't think much of it, but then I saw you. So I held onto it even after leaving the Brotherhood of the Blade. As someone who accepts me for who I was and who I am now, I wanted you to have it."

"It's beautiful, thank you Duke."

He smiled as he kissed me briefly.

Then he pulled away and realized that I was dressed and ready, with my hair pulled up with a golden ribbon that had been in the package with my new suit.

"You're ravishin'," he told me while he rested a single hand against my right cheek, just over my scar; and I felt my cheeks grow warmer from blushing.

I then waited for him to change as well before we headed up to the main room.

"You haven't even given Duke the benefit of a doubt!" We heard our leader shout as we decended via our elevator.

"Well I'm sorry Wildwing, but he's been acting suspiciously!" Mallory argued.

"There's no reason to believe that Duke would ever return to a life of-" the elevator's opening doors interrupted Wildwing momentarily when Duke and I came out in our new bodysuits, "-crime?"

We walkled up to them, but then stopped when Nosedive spoke, "Kind of over accessorized, aren't ya buddy boy?"

"Those are burglar tools!" Wildwing realized out loud, and I thought I saw a look of concern flash in his expression when he saw me.

"Nah, hunting tools," Duke corrected.

"Tanya and Nosedive will go with ya, to help," Wildwing offered.

"Oh, ya mean ta make sure I don't steal anythin'?!" Duke snapped, and then he hastily turned away.

No one, but me, noticed the hurt expression on Duke's face as he turned his back on our leader.

"I didn't say that," Wildwing tried to tell him, but Duke was already in the elevator with the doors closing again.

"Duke must reconcile himself with his past, or he'll have no peace," Grin said while shaking his head.

For a moment I paused as I watched him disappear as these words were said. I looked to my brothers, who both looked to me with concern.

"Be careful out there tonight, okay?" Wildwing said to me, sounding quite protective for a moment.

"We'll be okay Wildwing, please trust him," I insisted.

In the Aerowing I sat beside Duke while he took the controls. Tanya and Nosedive soon entered the aircraft; though Duke didn't seem pleased.

Then soon enough we were in the air. Flying towards San Francisco.

"You know, I like fog as much as the next duck; but what exactly are we doing in San Francisco?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, there's a pattern ta these crimes, the world's biggest jewels; an' the biggest diamond's in Frisco," Duke explained.

After that he looked to me, as though asking if I were ready. I nodded reassuringly.

We soon landed near a museum. We got out and approached the door.

Duke examined the door and the lock, "Falcone's already here."

Then he opened the already unlocked door. He then grabbed my hand and we went inside. Leaving Dive and Tanya outside.

Duke and I were up in a vent by the time they walked in to look for us. Wondering where we had gone.

"Gee, I coulda swore I jus' saw 'em a second ago," Dive said bewildered.

Though Duke and I didn't expose our hiding place.

"Do you really want me here?" I enquired as I followed Duke through the vent.

He rested his hands on my shoulders, "Of course sweetheart, I need ya here."

I nodded with a revived smile. Then we continued our way through the vent; until we found the right room.

Duke opened the vent and climbed out easily. Then he carefully helped me out. After; we turned our attention to the diamond, resting on it's stand. The room was white with portraits on them, and short heigthed and long widthed table stood nearby.

We approached the large gem. Then he lifted it's case carefully. After, he handed it to me while he took the diamond. Duke seemed to be transparent during this, as though a different side of him was emerging for a second. Yet then, he shook it off. As though he were never interested.

"Duke?" I asked him worriedly.

He looked at me while he answered with a smile, "I would never risk what I love most now for somethin' I used ta admire."

When I saw that she was still a little bewildered, I smiled and rested a hand against her cheek. I watched as she blushed instantly when I touched her.

"You, my dear Angel, are for more precious than any gem. I would never risk the love you have blessed me with for any other treasure in the world," I told her as I kissed her cheek briefly.

He then pulled out another jewel from his pocket and placed it where the original had been.

"It's made of glass," he explained, "an' don't worry; I'll return the real diamond later. This is jus' ta keep it from Falcone."

Suddenly we heard someone coming. Duke walked me over to behind a statue in the room. He told me to stay there for now. I nodded as I waited there while he walked to his own spot in the room. Both of us crouched down while we waited.

Soon after, a half falcon / half man came in. I turned to Duke with an inquizative look. Though the hardened expression on my husband's face told me everything while he still watched Falcone.

The falcon was dressed in black Arab pants and a red cape, with a gold clasp that had a crest on it.

He lifted up the case and picked up the fake diamond.

"My God, I'm good," he said.

Suddenly Duke stood up and shot his grappling hook, knocking the fake jewel out of his hand. It then shattered on the ground.

The man turned to Duke, who spoke while pulling back his grappling hook and taking out the real diamond from the pouch attached to his belt, "Still can't tell glass from the real thing, huh Falcone?"

Duke was standing with his saber held in his left hand. His thief uniform a deep burgundy with a black upside down triangle over his chest and back. The belt around his lean waist held pouches and tools. His boots were discarded to reveal his burgundy suit covering his feet. I guessed both of ours were full body suits. Yet seeing Duke in his made my heart skip a beat.

Duke seemed to be a different man in a way. I could see a part of him that I didn't know. The thief that he was before emerged. He was completely serious in what he was doing. He also seemed a little different. It was a side of him that I couldn't help but be intrigued by. An adventurous side that pulled me in.

"Duke, old chum, I thought you'd become one of those dreary do-gooders," Falcone jested while drawing his saber that sparked with electric energry.

"Don't be so sure, I may have a little larceny left in me," Duke growled as he stood ready to fight.

"En Guard!" Falcone shouted now as he suddenly lunged at Duke.

Yet Duke blocked it effortlessly, even while using his left hand. For he was holding the diamond with his more dexterous hand. Though that did not give Falcone the slightest advantage.

"I've been perfecting my arts, while going strait has made you soft," the falcon laughed.

Duke didn't speak at all. Ignoring his adversary, so not to get distracted.

They parried and fought. Blocking one another's attacks. Falcone slowly backed away from Duke's better skill with a saber.

"Well, maybe not so much as soft as pliable," Falcone said as he jumped onto a table.

Yet Duke followed him and disarmed the tan feathered falcon in seconds.

"Perhaps, just a tad bit mushy," the unarmed thief spoke nervously.

Then he tried to step back away from the tip of Duke's saber; but he slipped on the edge of the table and fell to the floor.

"Is that anyway to treat an artist?" Falcone questioned while Duke jumped down before him with much more grace.

"Aw, don't take it so hard Falcone; I might even be willin' ta let ya have this rock!" Duke mentioned while looking at the diamond.

"I say, that's awfully decent of you. In exchange for what?" Falcone enquired with suspicion.

"Well if you're stealin' these jewels for Dragonus, you've gotta have an angel huh?" Duke mentioned with interest, "Cut me in on it!"

Falcone stood up with greater suspicion, "Now hold the phone, old boy, I thought you went straight?"

"Hey not accordin' ta my team mates, I've had it with those birds!" Duke said in disgust, "I want in on the action!"

Falcone began to reach for the diamond, but Duke pulled it from his reach, "Nuh-uh, not 'til ya tell me what this is all about."

"Patience, I'll fill you in; after you help me steal the Dumont Sapphire of Fredonia."

Duke seemed to glare at him slightly, as though he'd hoped Falcone would have cracked by now. Yet it only lasted for a second.

"It'll be like the old days," Falcone coaxed with eagerness.

"Okay," Duke finally agreed while placing the white jewel in the pouch on his belt once again.

"Come on, my ship's on the roof!" Falcone said with a hand on Duke's shoulder.

While Falcone began leading him towards the ship, I heard Duke whisper, "Now who's connin' who here, huh?"

That's Duke paused and looked to me, gesturing for me to follow. Yet when Falcone saw me, he quickly drew his saber and turned to attack me. Duke held a hand up in warning as he stood between us.

"Who's the girl, and why is she here?" Falcone demanded.

"She's my wife, an' she's comin' with us," Duke answered.

"You actually got married?" The falcon laughed in disbelief.

"Yes, I got married," Duke assured.

Falcone withdrew his saber, still snickering a little.

"Enough Falcone, are we goin' or not?" Duke growled lightly.

"Fine, but she'd better stay out of the way," he warned as he lead the way again.

I almost said something, but Duke swiftly covered my mouth with one hand. Bending his head down slightly to murmur softly to me, "Don't let him get ta ya sweetheart."

Then he released me and we followed the falcon. Leaving Dive and Tanya behind.

Falcone's ship was red inside and out. One of Dragonus's scout ships. The seats weren't very comfortable. Though what made me uneasy, was the ray in the center of the ship. The ruby and an emerald were there, with two empty spaces. I wondered what it was for, but I didn't ask. I just stayed at Duke's side, who talked with Falcone as though they were friends again. I listened intently as Duke told me stories of his old adventures, ignoring Falcone's inputs.

I wasn't thrilled with being in Falcone's ship; but I needed to earn his trust. Though I knew Lis was nervous; for her fingers searched for something to grasp. Drumming against the arm rest, until I took her by the hand. Squeezing just slightly to relax her movements a little. I didn't trust Falcone around her. He'd always had a violent temper. However I would not let her be hurt by him, or anyone else for that matter.

Shortly after we landed on the roof of a huge clock tower. It was about two hours away from midnight. The moon was full with a white glow. The air was comfortable when we left the ship and approached a stone wall.

"Just like the good ol' days," Falcone said.

"Shh!" Duke hissed as he gestured for us to look down.

Below us, was a guard dressed in red. Standing in front of a door, "Where there's a guard, there is loot."

Falcone began coming up with a plan. Though Duke wasn't waiting. He jumped down, tackling the guard, and landed safely with the guard unconscious.

I tried to jump after him, but my position was off. Yet Duke heard me and quickly turned around in time to catch me in his strong arms. Chuckling lightly as he carefully set me down.

Then he tied up the guard while Falcone scaled that wall. After, the falcon unlocked the door with his saber.

Duke dragged the guard inside after Falcone entered the room. Then I followed.

The room was made of stone with one window high up, allowing the moon light to flow in.

Duke dropped the guard and began heading towards the safe in the wall.

"Okay, there's the safe."

Yet Falcone grabbed him by the shoulder, "Step aside. Watch how a real pro cracks a safe."

"Oh please, ya couldn't crack your knuckles without settin' off an alarm," Duke laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Watch and learn," Falcone said while approaching the safe, "I'll open this primitive piggy bank in a flash."

Duke walked over to a corner of the room, throwing himself into a wooden chair. Folding his hands behind his head, "Yep, let me know when ya need me."

Meanwhile I stood at Duke's side, trying to wait patiently. Duke then looked at me with concern as I stood with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Relax sweetheart, would you like the chair ta sit in?"

I shook my head. Then I walkd over to him as I sat down on the hard floor beside him, folding my legs beneath me as I did. Duke lowered his crossed legs so I could rest my head against his him.

"Anythin' wrong sweetheart?" He asked while beginning to stroke his gloved, slender fingers through my hair gently.

"No," I answered quietly.

I looked down at my wife while she leaned her head against me a little more. She wasn't tired, but she was trying hard to let me know that she still trusted me. That she knew I had a plan.

When she lifted a hand to rest on my leg, gently grasping the material of my uniform, I realized how she felt. She was trying so hard to understand my past. Telling me that she loved me no matter what I was, thief or not. When during the beginning of all this, I hadn't at first believed in her trust in me. Thinking that she was just doing what she thought a wife was supposed to do. Yet the truth was that Lis would follow me no matter where I went, knowing I could be trusted. I cared too much about her and my teammates to give them up for anything else. She knew that. Staying with me through this mission was her way of telling me this. And I knew she in turn loved me, and nothing would change that. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her secretly, at last believing her undying trust in me.

An hour went by slowly, and he still couldn't get it open. Duke still ran his fingers through my hair carefully.

Just then Falcone hit the safe with his hand in frustration, "Cheap earthling junk! How can I practice my art with such inferior materials?!"

Duke and I laughed at him.

"Can't do it huh?" Duke questioned.

"I'll do it alright!" Falcone growled as he drew his saber.

Duke and I jumped up while he grabbed Falcone by the wrist, "An' set off every alarm in the country?! Let a pro take a shot at it!"

With that Duke began to work on the safe, while Falcone laughed, "If I can't do it, you-"

Duke had it open in three seconds. I counted.

"Well I got it started," Falcone bragged.

I shook my head as I rolled my eyes.

As Duke went to reach for the small object inside, Falcone pushed him to the side. Taking it instead.

"What the deuce?! It's nothing but this tacky piece of bricker brack!" he yelled as he threw it over his shoulder.

Yet Duke caught it just before it hit the floor, "Hey, hey, hey; this must by the key ta where the sapphire's really kept."

Then he showed it to us. I listened carefully to what Duke said, "Obviously, it's up in the clock tower. The 12 must stand for 12 o 'clock. The sun an' moon mean midnight or noon! Botta bing, botta boom baby! Whatever's up there can only be opened on midnight or noon; an' we're just in time! Oh yeah!"

Suddenly Falcone pulled out a gun and shot at the safe, deliberately causing the alarm to go off.

"Oh dear, clumsy me; I seem to have set off the alarm," Falcone snickered as he shot at the chandelier above Duke, causing it to come down. Trapping him.

Duke yelled out in pain as it trapped his arms against his sides. Struggling to get it off of him.

"Duke!" I cried as I drew my glaive and activated it.

Yet Falcone ignored me, taking the diamond from Duke's pouch, "I believe you have something of mine."

Duke growled.

"By the way, when they throw you in prison, make sure to get the upper bunk, ol' boy; better view," he laughed, "Ta ta!"

This was when I lunged at him, but he dodged my attack and then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. He then kneed me in the stomach; causing me to drop my glaive.

Now he snickered at me, "Prison isn't for you, brat. You should abandon him now while you can!"

"I'd never leave him! I'm not a coward like you!" I said.

In a fit of rage, he threw me against the wall as he left.

"Lis!" Duke yelled, "Leave her alone!"

Though Falcone was already gone.

Duke turned to me with worry, "Lis, are you okay?"

I nodded as I struggled to my feet, my back buckling a little.

Just then two guards came in. Laughing at how Duke was trapped.

"Ah, looks like we've caught ourselves some thieves!" One snickered.

The other grabbed me tightly by one arm. Twisting it behind me to make sure that I couldn't pull away without breaking my arm.

"Hey! Don't ya know how ta treat a lady?!" Duke shouted.

"Man or woman, a thief is a thief! She'll get no special treatment!" He said firmly.

We were arrested and walked down a hallway towards the cells.

"We're gonna lock you up and throw away the key, we are," one told us.

"Yeah, that's okay; I don't really need a key, ya know?" Duke assured them as he held up the handcuffs after picking their lock.

Then Duke kicked one guard to the side, knocking him out. After, the other tried to grab him. Though Duke was too quick for him, and he handcuffed him to the metal rail that was bolted to the wall. Duke then turned to me now as he quickly freed me from my handcuffs. After he took me by the hand, "Let's go sweetheart!"

We ran up to the clock tower. Falcone was already climbing up to the safe in the clock.

Duke quickly looped one arm around my waist while I held onto him, with my arms around his neck. Then he used his grappling hook to pull us up onto a ledge above a huge gear to the clock.

Falcone had the sapphire already in his hand; and he was yelling something about being a great thief. At that moment, Duke and I jumped down onto the gear as he shouted back, "You're the greatest rat, that's for sure!"

"Really Duke? Your competitive streak is so tacky!" Falcone yelled with a cold laugh as he swung over to us with a chain of the clock, kicking Duke in the jaw and causing him to fall.

"Duke!" I cried as I jumped down onto the gear he had been caught between the edges on.

He tried to get up, but failed. The gear was quickly rotating towards the one it locked with. If Duke didn't get up, he would be killed!

"Duke!" I pleaded as my eyes watered with fear for him.

Finally he pulled himself onto the gear, beside me, with a backwards summersault. I then couldn't help but throw my arms around him briefly. Relieved that he was okay. Duke held me in return for a moment, trying to calm me down, "I'm alright Angel."

Then as Falcone jumped down onto the other gear and drew his saber, Duke whispered to me, "Get behind me sweetheart."

Duke then stood in time to meet Falcone's challenge, blocking his swings as he stepped in front of me. We went around twice before we had to chase Falcone as he ran. Jumping onto an upward turning gear. Then they continued to fight.

"Be careful Duke!" I begged as I watched Duke quickly dodge a swipe that was meant to separate his head from his shoulders.

When we reached the ground again, Falcone ran up a short flight of stairs. While Duke and I used a chain to pull us up and jump in front of him. Duke quickly disarmed him and held his at the falcon's throat.

"Start talkin' Falcone, what's this all about?" Duke demanded.

"The jewel's apart of a ray that will wipe out the minds of everyone on the planet!" He blurted out in fear as he backed away from Duke, who only followed him with the tip of his saber pointed at his old rival.

"But wait, wait ol' buddy," he said hastily, "I've got it! We could double cross him! We could take the ray, and ray the richest planets in the universe!"

"Ya know, I think you've done enough double crossin' for one day Falcone!" Duke warned.

Falcone laughed, "That's what makes me better than you! I think big!"

Suddenly he pulled his gun out and shot at the ground beneath Duke, causing it to fall apart under his feet. He then fell onto a gear beneath the platform. The gear rotating downwards, trying to trap him between it and another gear. This forced him to keep climbing up to keep himself from getting caught between them.

"Duke!" I cried as glared at Falcone while I drew my glaive and lunged at him again.

Yet he dodged my attack with ease and grabbed me again, "I told you to leave him. A thief like him will only get you killed! He's weak!"

"He's a greater man than you can ever dream of being!" I spat, "An' he'll always be the greater thief!"

This angered him; and in response, he threw me down the flight of stairs behind us. Then he headed for the exit of the tower.

"That way, I will be the greatest artist in the era of crime!" He yelled to Duke, "And with you out of the way, dear boy, I'll finally be number one!"

Then he shot at the main part of the clock, causing it to throw it's pieces throughout the area. Destroying the clock piece by piece.

Seconds after Falcone left, Duke fell to the ground off the gear as it collapsed on it's self. He tried to stand up, but he then had to jump down to dodge a piece that almost hit him as it crashed down over him.

'Duke!" I called to him from across the room a ways.

"Lis!" He hollered back as he dared to reach out a hand to me, "Take my hand Lis!"

"I can't Duke!" I hesitated as pieces of the clock crashed around us.

"Ya have ta try Lis! We gotta stay together! Now take my hand! I promise that I won't let ya get hurt!" He assured me urgently.

Believing him, I reached out my hand, and we strived to grasp each other's hands. Finally he grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me closer to him, holding me tight. I then realized that while I was being protected, Duke was shielding me! Taking blow after blow as he held me close. His uniform getting torn and ripped.

"Duke stop!" I cried, "Please, you're getting hurt! Stop protecting me!"

"No!" Duke snapped, "I won't stop protectin' ya Lis!"

"Duke?!" I breathed as I looked up at him.

"Sweetheart, you're the only one I've got. The others don't trust me, but you do. You've stood by me durin' this whole mission, makin' your own brothers question us for my sake. I can't let ya get hurt when you're the one who still trusts me after everythin'!" He told me.

"I will always trust you, Duke!" I told him with a stricken heart.

"That's why I won't stop protectin' ya; 'cause ya understand me an' love me; an' I thank ya for that Lis. I love ya."

"I love you, Duke."

With that he brought me even closer to him as he held me protectively. Then we waited until it was safe to move again.

Once it was safe, Duke started to push away the ruble. Slowly climbing out. Then he helped me out, taking care to make sure I wasn't hurt in the process.

We then ran outside to see Falcone taking off in his ship, and with the completed ray inside of it!

Duke then noticed Wildwing, Mallory, and Grin about to enter the first room with the safe from earlier. I was sure they were looking for us.

"Yo Wildwing! Wait up!" Duke hollered as we caught up to them.

"Duke, what's going on?!" Wildwing exclaimed, surprised to see us.

In a harsh, almost angry, tone our leader asked, "Well, have you changed sides or what?"

"Hey, of course not!" Duke snapped, "But I had ta make him think I did, ta find out what Dragonus is up to."

"Speaking of which," Grin started as Duke looked up at him, "What is Dragonus up to?"

"That ship is equipped with some kind of mind wipe ray! We've gotta take it down!" Duke shouted.

"We are on it!" Tanya answered over our coms.

With that, she and Nosedive followed Falcone with the Aerowing. While Duke explained what had happened.

"She almost ended up in prison because of you and your reckless idea!" Mallory yelled.

Though I cared deeply for each of my teammates, I felt something snap inside of me as I heard her yell at him still, "Stop it Mallory! It wasn't his fault! I followed him because I trust him and I love him! Why do you all have to be so hard on him?! He did this for all of you, no matter how badly you treated him! Why can't you guys see the good in him that I see? He's never given you any reason to doubt him before!"

Everyone was silent. Surprised, I guessed, at my sudden out burst. Even Duke looked at me in disbelief. For I had never yelled at any of them like that before. Yet I didn't care if they were mad at me right now. I was just fed up with how they were treating Duke recently. He deserved so much better from our teammates that we had fought alongside of for so long by this point.

"Lis, I-"

Mallory was interrupted by Falcone's screaming for help as he was thrown from his ship in the sky. Duke quickly shot out his grappling hook to wrap around a roof perched gargoyle. Then he swung himself over to Falcone and grabbed him.

"Oh Duke, thank Heavens! I always knew you were the best, the rich, the cream, the -!"

'Aw, shut up!"

Just then the rope snapped and the two fell into the water of the clock tower's moat.

"Duke!" I yelled worriedly as I looked down over the ledge.

Though they soon came up for air, and coughed out water as they both resurfaced.

"Someone get a ladder or something!" I ordered over my shoulder.

I noticed the guards from before. Wildwing had just explained everything to them.

"Get a ladder!" I shouted again.

By the time they brought one, Tanya and Dive had returned in triumph. Falcone came up first, and he was arrested immediately. Then I turned back to the ladder when I heard Duke coughing behind me. He was slowly stepping over the ledge, soaking wet. He had barely made it all the way over when I ran to him. Throwing my arms around him.

"Woah! Easy sweetheart!" Duke said softly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you so much Duke!" I cried in just as gentle of a tone, holding onto him tightly.

He held me just as close now, "I love ya too Lis."

When I finally pulled away we were now both soaking wet. The guards gave us each a burgundy robe to stay warm in as an apology for before.

Then my husband sat down on the concrete to take a breath after everything while I remained standing at his side. Resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Just then our teammates came running towards us, stopping just a few feet in front of us.

'Duke," Wildwing approached carefully, "We all owe you an apology."

"Especially me, I should never have doubted you," Mallory said.

"You have made peace with your past, and so have we," Grin told him.

"Well, I was kinda hurt," Duke answered as he stood up, "but hey, I could never stay mad at you guys for very long. Come here, group hug!"

While everyone gathered around, Duke quickly pulled me in beside him.

"Oh great, group hugs are so fun!" Dive moaned with full sarcasm.

I suddenly heard Duke laugh menacingly just barely loud enough for me to pick up on, and I glanced up at him to find a mischevious smirk on his face.

"Okay, that's about enough," Dive said as everyone pulled away and started to walk towards the Aerowing.

Except for Duke and me.

I looked to Duke confused when I noticed everyone's weapons missing. He only placed a finger over my lips playfully, as though asking me wait and watch with him. I couldn't help but encourage him with a smile.

"Now we can store our gear and, HEY!" Mallory yelled when she couldn't feel her puck blaster, "Where is our gear?!"

"What the-?" Dive exclaimed in confusion when he found his blaster missing as well.

They turned to us. A stern expression on Wildwing's face, "Duke?"

Duke coughed a laugh as he opened his cloak sligjtly to let Dive's puck blaster fall to the ground.

"And the rest of 'em," Wildwing ordered, and then Duke let the rest of their gear fall.

"Very funny," Mallory scolded as they walked over to retrieve their weapons.

I couldn't help but laugh; while Duke looked over at me with a charming smile on his face.

Then he and I walked started to walk over to the Aerowing as they gathered their belongings.

"Hey, I gotta keep my skills sharp, right?" Duke asked.

I smiled still as I ran up to him, hugging his arm tight as I caught up to him, "Right!"

I looked at her with a charming smile still. While she returned the warm gesture with love in her eyes.

Soon we were in the Aerowing alone for a few minutes.

"Thank you so much for stayin' with me Lis, I know I'll never forget this night," I assured her.

She pulled away to look up at me, "I'd do anything for you Duke; and I won't forget this adventure either."

I smiled as I hugged her, "An' thank you for trustin' me."

"I'll always trust you Duke. I love you," she whispered again with her head resting over my chest.

"I love ya too Lis."

Soon we were on the way home, and it was then that I noticed how tired Lis was. For she was trying not to fall asleep in her chair.

"Lis," I breathed as I watched her fall asleep in her seat beside me, her arms forming a cusion for her head.

"She's an Angel," I said to Grin a few minutes later when he noticed her asleep from her other side.

"She trusts you Duke," he replied.

"I know she does. I can't believe she stayed with me tonight. She never doubted my loyalty to this team," I said still trying to believe how different she was from other women I had met.

"As long as she was with you, Duke, I think she knew you both would be okay. This team is her family, and you are a key part of that to her," Grin reminded me as he patted her head with a strong hand.

Then I smiled at her sleeping form as I said quietly, "Thank you."

When we got home, I carried Lis to our bedroom; but she awoke as soon as I placed her carefully upon the bed.

"Duke?" She asked me sleepily.

"Hey sweetheart," I answered softly as I smiled at her.

I then discarded my robe as I lied down beside her.

Now I looked at her lovingly as I spoke to her, "Out of all the treasures I have ever seen, held, or stolen; you are the most beautiful."

I kissed her before finishing, "An' you are the most precious."

"Duke," she whispered as she looked at me.

"I'm not the only thief here though," I told her with a soft laugh.

She then smiled softly, as though knowing what I meant, but she played along so I could tell her anyway.

"You have stolen somethin' from me that I would have given ya if ya had jus' asked me; but ya stole it as soon as I first saw ya with out even knowin' it."

"What did I steal from you?" She asked reaching out for my hand that I closed around hers in return.

I leaned closer to her before answering. Smiling at her as I looked at my wife. No longer afraid of her knowing who I was before. Her gorgeous aqua eyes gazing at me while I gently kissed the scar below her right eye. As I did this, I loosened her burgundy hair from the gold ribbon I had given her. Being as careful as I possibly could.

His body close to mine. Our hearts beating as one. His hands barely touching my cheeks. We stared at one another for a few intense moments of deep love. Finally he said softly so that only he and I would hear, even if we were the only ones there, "Ya stole my heart."

With that he kissed me with a new passion sparking between us.

I then fell back onto my pillow while he still kissed me. When he pulled away, he looked down at me with all his love for me showing on him. Then I pulled him down carefully as he lay down beside me.

Now I rested my head over his hard chest as I began to drift off to sleep again. Though while I lay there awake still, I listened to the calm beating of Duke's heart.

"I love ya so much Lis," he said softly as he held me closer to him.

"I love you Duke," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his lean waist,

Then with that, we shared one last gentle kiss for that night. At last falling asleep within the warmth that our love and trust embraced us with.

Never The End


End file.
